


youth

by madametae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gang!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madametae/pseuds/madametae
Summary: because when we're young, we do stupid things. we all make mistakes.jaehyun makes the mistake of trusting taeyong, only to have his entire life flipped upside down in the matter of a couple months.but no matter what, jaehyun can't stop coming back to taeyong, even if he doubts that taeyong really cares.after all, intoxication is a dangerous thing. only except taeyong is jaehyun's drug.





	1. Chapter 1

* lowercase intended *  
/////  
" jaehyun, get up now. "

i grimaced at my stepdad's slurred words, sitting up from my uncomfortable bed.

another day that dragged on, only to come home to my stepdad knocking over objects in the house.

i sleepily staggered to my feet, getting ready for another endless day at college.

even after my countless attempts at making my stepdad proud, he would only roll his eyes at my straight a's, claiming I needed to work harder.

i threw on my clothes, styling my hair quickly. i slipped on my shoes and threw my book bag over my shoulder.

i didn't want to be around my drunken stepfather any longer then I had to be.

ever since mom left two years ago, he'd been stumbling in the door, eyes glazed over with the poison of alcohol.

she left me here when she fled, leaving behind her only child with an abusive man.

i began my trek to the college, admiring the cool air of the early morning.

hoping this would actually be a good day was pointless. these days, everything was a routine. a blur. repeating the same tasks over and over again.

i guess the only thing that kept me happy these days was my best friend, yuta.

his bubbly personality somehow managed to make me smile.

i spotted him grinning brightly at his phone screen on a bench in front of the school.

" hey yuta. "

his ears perked up at my voice and he stood up, slinging his arm around my shoulders as we walked to our first class.

" smile, jaehyun. life's too short to be miserable. "

he told me this everyday. he knew i had a rough night the day before so he always made sure to tell me this.

" i know yuta. i know. "

i spent the day hurriedly copying down notes in class, knowing if I got a bad grade in anything i would never forgive myself.

but that would end up not amounting to anything as my stepdad would always shake his head in disappointment while my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

yuta had no problem talking my ear off but that's how it always was. i listened, he spoke. 

after the school day was over, i went back home, knowing i could look forward to yet another beating from my stepdad.

so as i walked through the door, expecting another glass vase to be hurled at my face, only to hit the wall beside me, i was shocked to see he wasn't there.

" seungjin? "

no answer.

it was strange for him not to be home seeing as how he only left the house to go get wasted.

i shrugged it off, taking it as a blessing in disguise. i spent the next three hours studying when i heard the front door being slammed open.

i sighed, preparing for the worst. but the voice i heard was not my stepdads.

" choi seungjin, where are you!? "

my heart hammered against my chest at the unfamiliar voice and i slid under my bed, trying my best to calm my breathing.

" check everywhere. he's not getting away this time. "

i frowned, wondering what he could've possibly done to piss off whoever was downstairs.

footsteps ran past my door, but not for long when i watched my door swing open.

i held my breath, trying desperately to be silent.

all i saw were ebony boots on the carpeted floor. 

" he's not in here. "

just as I thought I had gotten away with it, a new pair of shoes enter the room. different from all the other ones.

i heard a low chuckle come from the different pair. a chill ran down my spine at the sound of the voice.

i mentally cursed myself when my foot made a soft noise against the wall as i was trying to crawl further away from them.

" what the hell was that? "

i knew i had been caught when the pair of shoes all of a sudden had knees and it was crouching down and i was meant with glimmering eyes.

" well look what we have here. "

tears began to well up in my eyes and i willed myself to be strong and not cry.

" please don't hurt me. "

the man let out a deep laugh, his lilac and white colored hair moving with his abrupt change of emotion.

" i suppose we'll just take you instead since that poor excuse of a man isn't home. "

i desperately pleaded as his cold hands grabbed my arms, pulling me out from underneath the bed.

" i don't know what he did but i have nothing to do with it. please! "

the man pushed me to a another person, black hair that fell over his forehead.

" put him in the car, chittaphon. we'll come back next week. i'm tired of the bastard running. "

i was shoved roughly out of my room and out the front door. i knew there was no use in resisting at this point. whatever my stepdad had done, i was paying for his mistake.

" what's your name? "

i shuddered in fear at the man who seemed to be the leader since he was the only one who was dressed differently.

" jaehyun. "

" well jaehyun, you're never going to see this place again because you are going to be under our watch until we get our hands on that scumbag. "

tears silently fell down my cheeks and i wished that whatever he had done, they would get him.

" stop crying. we're not going to hurt you. "

don't worry, my stepdad does enough of that.


	2. truth

" wake up, pretty boy. "

i groaned, my head lolling to the side as my eyelids fluttered open.

i was met with the lilac-white headed man who had dragged me from underneath my bed.

he seemed to always have a gleam in his eye, shimmering like he was always amused.

" jaehyun, where was your dad when we took you? "

" he's not my dad. i don't know where he was. "

he came closer to me, almost right in my face and i resisted the urge to panic.

" are you lying to me? "

" no, i'm not lying. if i knew where he was, I would've told you. anything to get away from him. "

his eyebrows furrowed and for a split second, he was beautiful. face carved to perfection. but then i remembered that this man doesn't have a heart.

" why? what has he done to you? "

" none of your business. "

his face narrowed to one of anger. he was daring me to disrespect him again.

" if i remember correctly, you're not exactly in a position to be giving me attitude. now what did he do to you? "

" i'm sure you noticed the bruises littering my skin. if that's not a dead giveaway then i don't know what is. "

his face bunched up, becoming more angry by the second. my eyes widened in fear as he pulled my sleeve up, examining the purple and healing bruises adorning my forearm.

" he hurt you? "

" yeah. it's nothing new. "

my heart sped up as he gently grabbed my forearm, bringing it up to his face. like an angel's touch, his lips brushed lightly against the bruises before the door swung open and he dropped my arm.

he glared at whoever had just come in, the man who had dragged me to the car.

" what do you want, chittaphon!? "

the black haired male rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" how many times have i told you to stop calling me by my real name. you know i hate it. doyoung is being whiny, make him stop. "

" that's seriously what you came in here for!? I'm trying to do something! "

chittaphon sassily put his hand on his hip, raising his eyebrow.

" yeah, trying to seduce the poor kid. now come downstairs and make doyoung shut up about not having anymore chips in the house. "

my cheeks turned pink at his statement.

" taeyong, i'm going to count to three if you don't- "

" i'm coming! geez, chill out. "

so the lilac-white haired boy had a name. 

" come on, you can bring your lover boy with you. "

" ten, i suggest you stop talking. "

i had no idea who these men were, what they did, why they wanted my stepdad, but they definitely had no problem with being themselves.

ten huffed, shutting the door, knowing that taeyong would come out in a bit.

" um, what exactly did my stepdad do? "

taeyong growled in distaste, recalling whatever my stepdad did.

" the bastard is my uncle. the only blood i have left. he stole three thousand dollars from me. he told me it was to help him and his new wife get by, you know, pay the bills. but it was actually used on alcohol and drugs. "

my heart fell to my stomach, realizing how much of a jerk he really was. 

" his wife was my mom. she left two years ago. "

he stood up, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

" what exactly do you guys do? like who are all of you? "

taeyong smiled at my words, a sickening shimmer in his eye.

" south korea's biggest gang, NCT. "

suddenly, fright overwhelmed me. i had read about them before, the media portrayed them as merciless killers but to me, they didn't look like killers. but looks can be deceiving. 

" i am the leader, lee taeyong. "

" can i just go home? please. i have nothing to do with what he did. i have a life. i have college and my best friend will worry about me- "

" does it look like i care? "

i gulped, noticing how fast his mood changes. he had gone from intimidating to concerned to amused to cold blooded.

" you will stay here as long as i so desire. "

" i thought you said i was staying until you got my stepdad. "

he smirked at me, leaning down.

" well i changed my mind. i like you jaehyun. you will stay. "

my bottom lip quivered as sadness enveloped me.

" taeyong! get down here before i drag you down here! "

he scowled at ten's nagging and opened the door.

" follow me. "

i sighed, standing up and following him down the stairs.

" it's about damn time. since you decided to take your sweet time, mark is whining about how doyoung's whining and now I'm annoyed. "

taeyong rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

" and this is my problem because? "

" because you're the damn leader, now make them shut up. "

taeyong went into what i assumed was the kitchen and looked like he was about to strangle the two.

one of them had vibrant orange hair with doe like eyes while the other had a younger looking face, a cap on top of his head.

" how many times do i have to tell you that there are more chips in the basement. maybe if you were actually smart, you'd remember! now shut up and stop being whiny babies! "

the orange haired boy rolled his eyes and opened up the basement door, disappearing behind it.

" i swear if i have to listen to one more person complain. "

i tensed up as my phone vibrated in my pocket. i was surprised they hadn't taken it off of me.

taeyong looked at me.

" who is that? "

i slowly pulled it out of my pocket, yuta's contact lighting up the screen.

" my friend, yuta. "

" oooh, he's cute. "

i turned to see ten gushing about yuta's photo and i really had to question for a second if these people were really in my country's biggest gang.

" don't answer it. "

my heart plummeted at taeyong's words and i slowly slipped my phone back into my pocket.

" you can use your phone when i trust you. your stepdad calls, you are to give the phone to me. "

i sighed, deflating and looking down at the floor. 

" if your plan is to tell him that if he wants me back, then he has to give you the money, it won't work. he wouldn't care if i was shot dead in the street. "

taeyong forced my chin up with his finger, looking at me straight in the eye.

" don't say that. "

i rolled my eyes, misery flooding my veins.

" it's the truth. i don't know what you plan on doing but find a new one if you think using me will work. he doesn't care about me. no one ever has. "

" that's a lie. you're looking at someone right now who cares about you. "

i scoffed, shoving his hand away from my face.

" you just met me! and you kidnapped me for crying out loud! how can you say you care when you're the leader of south korea's deadliest gang! i'd be surprised if you had a heart. "

he let out a dry laugh, clenching his fists and i knew i shouldn't have poked the bear.

" you're right jaehyun. i don't have a heart. i guess that's how the media portrays you when they know nothing about me! this isn't the first time we've met. i already knew who you were. my uncle would always ramble about how much you got on his damn nerves when you weren't even doing anything.  so yes, i can say i care because I do! "

at this point, ten had left the room, not wanting to be in this kind of conversation.

" i find that hard to believe, lee taeyong. "

" i didn't say you had to believe me. just know that i would sacrifice my own life before i let that awful man get to you. "

he left the house, slamming the door, the walls rattling. i had no idea where i was, if i was even still in seoul.

his words had found their way to my core, realizing that he knew more about me then i had thought.

why was he so protective and quick to defend me was strange. i had never knew he existed until now.

" jaehyun? "

i looked up through teary eyes to see ten.

" he really does care. i know that to you, he's a stranger but he has past experiences with his uncle before and he wants to make sure that he never lays a finger on you. "

i nodded, sniffling as ten told me i could sit down.

" could i, um, possibly have that yuta's phone number? "

i looked at him, perplexed.

" why would you want his number? did you forget you're in south korea's biggest gang? "

he visibly frowned as if remembering that he was a criminal and a killer to the rest of the country.

" i guess you're right. don't worry about taeyong. he'll come back. he just had to blow some steam off. "

" okay. but where exactly am i? "

" i'm not allowed to say. it's against my contract with NCT but i can tell you that you're in our base. it's hidden away, near the coast. we're not how the media portrays us. we actually help turn in the real criminals. we kill when the criminal is too far gone to be turned in, like a drug lord. he will not get turned in, but shot on the spot. "

i widened my eyes at his choice of words, wiping my clammy hands on my jeans.

" of course, the internet thinks we're the bad guys, when really, we're helping them. everyone in this house are really just a bunch of idiots who never know how to stop arguing, but get along at the end of the day. "

" why are you telling me this? how do you know that you can trust me? "

" if taeyong gets worked up about protecting you, then i know that i can trust you. he's not the most colorful crayon in the box, but he has his moments. "

ten sat down beside me, patting my back.

" not to mention, he's kind've in love with you. "

my eyes widened and i coughed in shock, my throat itching.

" i'll go get you some water. "

when he returned with the cool bottle of water, i didn't hesitate to drink it, wanting to soothe my burning throat.

" taeyong's had this infatuation with you for the longest time. he's known who you are and he's seen you before. i can probably guess that he's a lot happier that he found you, instead of his uncle. so don't be so harsh on him. he's had a tough upbringing and that's why he is the way he is. obviously i'm not expecting you to reciprocate those feelings but i'm not blind to see the way your eyes light up when he is being protective of you. "

just as i was halfway done with the water bottle, my throat began to feel better and i took in ten's words.

" i just don't understand. i've never seen him before- "

" yes, you have. "

i furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at ten's confident words.

" when your stepdad and mom were still together, the cookout you guys had during the summer. you remember your uncle introducing you to a skinny teenager with brown hair and doe like eyes. said his name was ty. "

i searched in my mind for that moment and when i realized that it was true, i couldn't believe it.

" oh my god, i talked to him all night after i met him. "

ten nodded, running his fingers through his ebony hair.

" ten! get down here! "

he huffed at mark's yelling, standing up.

" sorry, i have to break up whatever fight just happened. "

i nodded, watching as he disappeared behind the basement door.

ty. after i had met him, i had basically almost made him go deaf from all the talking i did.

the moment i looked at him that night, all i could think was how cute and small he was.

how he had grown into such a scarred, muscly man was beyond me.

i could recall everything he told me that night.

about how his dream was to dance. he loved dancing, taught a class at the local recreation center every friday. his favorite color was black but sometimes he liked white. his hands were so small and frail but he had a bad habit of biting his nails. his veins were so prominent that you could see most of them just looking at him. 

my thoughts were cut short when the door opened.

taeyong walked in, dry tears on his cheeks and eyes bloodshot.

i stood up, concerned as to why he had been crying.

" taeyong, are you okay? "

he fiddled with his car keys, looking down nervously at them.

" i'll take you home, jaehyun. "

" what? why- "

" you don't deserve punishment to be here for your stepdad's problem. "

" tae, i don't want to go home. "

he looked up in shock at my words, eyes already filling with fresh tears.

" if anything, i'm happier here than i've been in a long time. i'm not constantly worried about the next time my stepdad is going to walk in and throw his fist at me. i'm not miserable. here, i feel safe even when i know i should feel the exact opposite. "

" but- "

" no buts. i'm staying here, end of story. "

taeyong sighed, putting his keys in his pockets and sniffling.

" but your friend, yuta is his name, will worry about you. i don't want to take him away from you- "

" if you let me talk to him, he'll be fine. he knows how to keep a secret and as long as he knows i'm okay, it'll be fine... "

" what will you tell him? you're staying with NCT!? like that will settle well with him! "

i got closer to him, making it a smaller distance between us and and his breath lodged in his throat.

" i know what you guys really do. ten told me everything. including everything about you having feelings for me. "

his eyes became bigger and he suddenly began breathing harder.

" i'm going to kill him. "

i chuckled at his words, shaking my  
head.

" i remember you. from the cookout. "

" oh great. whenever i was a twig and was a loser that had no life. "

i rolled my eyes at his self loathing.

" why don't you dance anymore? "

" you actually remember that? "

" of course i do. you would never stop talking about how much you loved it. "

" i don't know. i guess life just got too difficult. my parents died and i met the guys and we made NCT. i created NCT so that people like my uncle don't exist anymore and people like you don't have to be on the receiving end of people like my uncle. "

i smiled at him, my hidden dimples coming to the surface.

" wow. "

i raised my eyebrow in question as he said that word.

" wow what? "

" you're just...beautiful. "

i smirked while my heart fluttered.

" did i hear that right? tough taeyong actually complimented someone? "

his cheeks flushed at my teasing.

" i think i'm gonna have fun making you blush. "


	3. amuse

" are you sure you want to stay here? "

i rolled my eyes at the question, the hundredth time he had asked.

" tae, I'm sure, okay? i have nothing going for me back home except for yuta. my mom left and doesn't give a shit about me, neither does my stepdad. i'm better off here. "

taeyong furrowed his eyebrows, looking down and fiddling with his frail fingers.

" please don't ever say nobody cares about you, jaehyun. because ever since i met you, years ago, you've become important to me and i don't i could live with myself if i heard you say another bad thing about yourself. "

for the first time in a long time, i felt the corners of my lips trying to rise up, trying to form a smile across my face.

i had forgotten what it felt like to smile. to feel my hidden dimples crease in my cheeks and express that I was feeling happiness.

taeyong's jaw slightly fell ajar, eyes glazing over with admiration.

" could you be any more flawless? "

i could sense my cheeks heating up, color rising to the surface and my ears turn a shade of tomato red.

it amazed me how he had the audacity to compliment someone else when he was just as good, if not better.

his jaw was so carefully structured, bones jutting across his face to create a masterpiece. his eyes had a slight twinkle in them, making them look like wide black doe eyes, but they were actually a dark brown.

his lilac-white colored hair fell gently over his forehead only to be swept to the side.

his skin was a caramel soft beige color whilst mine in comparison was a milky pale white.

when his arms were exposed, you could see the dark veins running down under the protection of his skin, making him even more beautiful.

he was simply jaw dropping to look at. as soon as he walked into a room, all eyes would be on him. even if you didn't want to look at him, your instincts will tell you to.

a god.

his exterior is cold-blooded and intimidating, his eyes would be empty, like looking into a hollow space. he showed no emotion besides animosity when the situation called for it. sickly almost. insane.

but that was lee taeyong, leader of the notorious gang NCT. 

the taeyong i knew was shy. soft and gentle. caring and kind. all it took was a simple compliment to make him blush, eyes dancing with energy. he would defend anyone he cared about. 

i was lucky enough to know the real taeyong, but what saddened me is the fact that the world portrays him as a villain. evil and merciless when he is quite the opposite. the world will never get to see the real taeyong because they are too far up their own asses to see it.

he has been through too much to be viewed in such a way. 

it was a shame his parents never got to see the man he is today. not the one in the media. the one who is sitting right beside me, still staring in awe at me, claiming how beautiful i am.

i guess in a way, we're eachother's mirrors.

we both are in complete shock at how gorgeous the other is, when we don't see it in ourselves.

" taeyong? "

his eyes blinked rapidly, as if snapping out of a trance as he shook his head.

" yeah? "

" what were you looking at? "

my heart fluttered against my chest at his next words, wondering how i went from fearing for my life everyday no less twenty four hours ago, to feeling the safest i've felt in a while.

" an angel. "

to my disdain, the moment was ruined when my phone rung yet again. i sighed, taking it out.

yuta.

just as i was about to decline, taeyong stopped me, grabbing my hand.

" you can answer it. "

i ignored the way my heart skipped a beat when his hand made contact with mine, a tingly feeling sparking up.

i pressed the answer button as i slowly willed myself to entwine my fingers with taeyong's as he blushed.

" hello? "

" oh my god, jaehyun! you didn't answer, you scared me! i thought your stepdad had done it again. "

i tensed up at his words, recalling the bruises on my thighs and nearly stopped breathing at the memory.

taeyong's face flooded with concern as he squeezed my hand in reassurance even though he had no idea what yuta was talking about.

" no, i'm actually not home. "

" where are you then? "

i sighed, preparing for yuta to scream my ear off.

" i'm in a house off the coast of south korea. more specially i'm in NCT's base. "

the line went silent for a few seconds, i thought he had hung up. until my ear was nearly blown off.

" NCT!? jaehyun, what the hell!? are you okay? i'm coming to help you, where are you!? jaehyun, please tell me you're okay- "

i chuckled, listening to my best friend panic.

" what- jaehyun, why are you laughing? is this a prank? i swear to jisoos- "

" no, yuta. it's not a prank, i'm serious. i just want to let you know that I'm fine and i don't want you to come after me. NCT are not stone-hearted killers yuta, they're actually quite the opposite. i like it here, where i'm not scared my stepdad will end my life. and..i think i might be falling in love. "

taeyong smiled brightly, his ears tinging in flattery.

" falling in love!? oh hell no, who is the little hoe that thinks he is taking my jaehyun!? "

taeyong smirked, gesturing for the phone. i handed it to him, knowing this was going to be funny.

" well yuta, the leader of NCT, taeyong, has stolen your jaehyun from you. "

his voice suddenly became deeper and intimidating when he said that and i couldn't help but feel more attracted to him.

" oh, um, well shit. please don't hurt me, i'm sorry. "

i laughed, holding my stomach, knowing yuta was scared beyond relief right now.

" jaehyun, what the hell? you got yourself a manly god from what it sounds, holy hell. "

i couldn't stop laughing and i saw ten, doyoung, mark, and another brown haired male enter the room.

" jaehyun, is that your friend, yuta? "

oh no. of course ten would ask.

" who said my name? who is that speaking? "

ten's eyes brightened at yuta's voice and he ran over, snatching the phone from taeyong and holding it up to his lips.

" this is ten, another member of NCT. i saw your photo earlier when you called and couldn't help but think you were outrageously attractive. "

i imagined yuta in his room, freaking out that somebody said he was attractive and wondering what ten looked like.

" jaehyun, facetime me. right now. "

i stood up, my hand slipping out of taeyong's, causing him to pout. i took the phone from ten, pressing the button to facetime.

when yuta popped up on my screen, his face was a mix between happiness and seriousness.

" where is this ten? show me him. "

i laughed at yuta's demands, moving my phone to where ten could be seen.

yuta's jaw dropped as ten eagerly waved. i watched as yuta went out of screen, his phone tumbling out of his grip.

" what the hell? oh my god, i look like trash and this godly specimen calls me attractive. "

at this point, everyone was erupting in laughter and ten was blushing madly.

yuta came back into focus, smoothing out his hair. 

" please tell me i can visit you, jaehyun. not just for you, but for that little hottie standing back there. "

ten winked at the camera causing yuta to nearly topple over.

i looked over at taeyong.

" taeyong, can he visit? "

i gave him my best puppy dog eyes, my eyes watering up.

" please tae-tae? "

taeyong was cracking under pressure by the millisecond and he finally agreed.

" jaehyun! show this daddy you speak of. "

i widened my eyes at yuta's words and taeyong raised his eyebrows in amusement, smirking.

i flipped the camera so it showed taeyong and yuta's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

" jaehyun. this is not a drill. you have officially gotten yourself a daddy, i'm so proud- "

i cut him off in embarrassment before he could continue rambling.

" yuta, please! "

" okay, fine! i'm coming tomorrow after school, text me the address. tell mister fine ten back there that my trash self will be seeing him tomorrow. "

the call finally ended and everyone was still laughing.

" your friend is...interesting. "

" that's one way to describe him. "


	4. mine

" jae, wake up. "

i groaned in displeasure, rolling onto my side and burying my head into what i thought was a pillow, until i realized the voice was closer than i thought it was.

" angel.. "

my eyelids fluttered open to be met with chocolate brown orbs staring back at me and a warm smile.

" good morning. "

i blushed, noticing my arm was thrown across his torso, our legs entwined as his arm was wrapped around my waist, keeping me close.

" how did we get like this? i was sleeping on the other side of the bed. "

he chuckled, throwing his head back slightly causing my heart to momentarily stop.

" guess you can't stay away from me. "

right then, in that moment, it felt like everything i had experienced in my life amounted to nothing until now.

being in his arms was all that mattered.

like an invisible shield, keeping me safe from all the bad in the world. a guardian. 

i had never known that i could be this happy. for once, i was enjoying my life. all these years, i had been heartbroken. over my mother, my stepdad, and life in general.

suddenly here i was, completely infatuated with a drop dead gorgeous man.

i almost didn't notice our faces getting closer, the gap slowly disappearing.

i almost didn't notice his frail hand gently cupping my face, running the pad of his thumb across my cheek.

the way he became nervous, lightly teething his bottom lip in anticipation. 

and of course, it was all ruined when a rapid knocking on the door broke the silence.

taeyong scrunched up his face, a growl rising from his throat.

" get up lovebirds, yuta is coming today and you will not delay it. "

the door opened to reveal ten, smiling from ear to ear.

taeyong looked beyond angry, his breathing increasing.

" jaehyun, please tell me you told yuta the address. i really want to see him. "

i eased ten's nerves, telling him i did whilst giggling at my angered taeyong.

as if he just noticed, ten raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

" what crawled up his ass and died? "

i chuckled, pressing a feather light kiss to taeyong's cheek causing him to visibly settle down and smile, snaking his arm around me and nuzzling his head into my neck.

" nothing, he's just mad because he was about to kiss me for the first time and now he can't. "

ten cooed, holding his hand over where his heart would be.

" how cute. but tell yuta to come now. i can't wait any longer. and taeyong, don't be a thirsty leech, you have all the time in the world to give him thousands of kisses. "

taeyong's eyes narrowed into slits and ten finally got the hint, screaming as he left the room.

" don't be mean to ten, he's just excited. "

he pouted, crossing his arms.

" well i was excited too! i wanted to just be with you all day and now i can't because of my annoying friends. "

i was lying if i said he didn't look adorable. 

" tae-tae calm down, i promise we can spend all day together tomorrow. and he's right, don't be clingy, it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything. "

i teased him as he feigned being mad. suddenly his lips curled up into a smirk.

" well i can change that. "

he started to get closer but i hopped out of the bed, shaking my index finger at him.

" not so fast. if you want me lee taeyong, you will have to work harder. you have to earn it. "

he raised his eyebrow, sliding out of the bed.

" is that a challenge? "

he came up behind me, wrapping his toned arms around me and leaning down to my ear.

" daddy likes challenges. "

my eyes widened, mentally cursing yuta for giving him the idea for me to call him that.

i got out of his grasp, placing my small hand on his chest and lightly pushing him back so he fell back onto the bed.

" well daddy will have to complete the challenge, won't he? "

i left the room in taeyong's clothes, a white shirt with grey sweatpants and walked downstairs, knowing i left him in suspense. i had to wear his clothes for now since i didn't have any of mine.

just as i reached the living room, my phone rang out.

" hello? "

" hey whitie, i'm on my way. it'll take an hour or two to get there. "

i replied with an 'okay', knowing once ten and yuta see one another, it will be an explosion of never ending flirting.

" alright, your lover boy is here waiting for you. "

" that fine piece of meat, tell him i can't wait to see him. "

i hung up, shaking my head at my best friend.

all the guys were in the room and i noticed some i hadn't seen before.

" hey ten, i just got off the phone with yuta. he said he's on his way and he can't wait to see you. "

he squealed, practically jumping up and down.

doyoung rolled his eyes, muttering about how he was even friends with these people.

" anyways, since you haven't met everybody, i'll introduce you. "

i nodded at ten's words as he pointed at everyone and said their names.

" you've already met doyoung and mark, this is taeil, winwin, donghyuck, johnny, and hansol. "

how was i going to remember everyone? i remembered seeing winwin with doyoung and mark yesterday but the other four were ones i had never seen.

" and NCT, this is taeyong's property, jaehyun. "

i shook my head at ten, somehow knowing he would say something like that.

" noted. does this add onto our job? "

ten nodded at donghyuck's question and i furrowed my eyebrows.

" what do you mean? "

" well, taeyong has fallen in love with you which means it is NCT's job to protect you with our lives. our contract says if our leader was to find a partner that we are to protect you from any harm from outside criminals and other gangs that are actually dangerous and are after us. "

my jaw dropped slightly, shock and admiration for this group filling me.

" you guys don't have to worry about me, seriously, you should protect yourselves- "

" we must protect you before us. if something were to happen to you, taeyong would be heartbroken and left scarred forever. we cannot let that happen to our leader and we cannot let anything happen to you. we've already accepted you as one of us. almost like the mom of the group. "

ten winked after his speech, leaving me flattered and in tears.

" thank you guys, really. i appreciate it beyond belief. "

just then, footsteps came up behind me, only for and arm to be wrapped protectively around me.

" who made my angel cry? "

he glared at each person in the room, trying to figure out who it was.

" tae-tae, they're happy tears. not sad ones. trust me. "

with one final glare, he looked down at me, eyes softening as he caressed my cheeks.

" okay darling. just as long as you're okay. "

he kissed away each fallen tear, picking me up and sitting down, pulling me onto his lap.

he buried his lilac-white hair into my neck, his possessiveness on full display.

" no one makes my angel cry. "

i playfully rolled my eyes, running my fingers through his hair as he pressed a gentle kiss to my neck.

" i know tae, i know. "


	5. bond

" tae-tae, you have to let me get up, yuta is going to be here any minute. "

he peppered small kisses along my neck, making it hard for me to tell him no.

" what's my name? "

i inwardly groaned, knowing he got a kick out of me calling him his new favorite name.

" taeyong- "

" what's my name? "

he growled into my ear, attraction beginning to pool in my stomach.

" daddy. "

he smirked, eyes glimmering with satisfaction and amusement.

" you may go, angel. i'll be down in five minutes. try not to miss me too much baby. "

i couldn't resist smiling as he began to lean in, softly cupping my cheek.

my breathing quickened as i felt his chest against mine, his arm snaking around my waist.

and just when i felt like my heart was going to burst, his lips made contact with mine. the slow movement and joining of his soft lips made my heart flutter.

i never wanted this moment to end, wanting to feel his lips on mine for the rest of my life.

with one final slow disconnection of our lips, he smiled brightly, holding me to his chest.

" go head downstairs babe. "

i nodded, not wanting to leave his side but i kept my eyes on him as i left the room, not believing that that had just happened.

bliss was still laced into my veins as my never ending smile couldn't be wiped off of my face.

as i made my way downstairs, a knock echoed on the door and i ran to it before ten could even think about jumping up.

" stay there. i'll bring him in, let him see me first and then he can see you. "

ten nodded excitedly, practically beaming.

i opened the door to be met with my smiling best friend and he quickly threw his arms around me.

" oh my god, jaehyun. never leave me again. i can't survive without you! "

i chuckled, shutting the door as he hugged me, tears streaming down his cheeks.

" do you know how boring classes are without you? the professor kept on asking where you were at but i said i didn't know. i need my best friend to get through the day! "

i patted his back as he wiped the remaining tears off of his cheek.

suddenly, a wide smile overtook his face, as if remembering something.

" where's ten? "

i heard ten squeal from the living room and i rolled my eyes playfully. these two were like five year olds.

i led yuta to the living room and as soon as he laid eyes on ten, he pretended to faint, placing his hand on his forehead, making me catch him.

" holy jisoos, he looks even better in person. i'm gone jaehyun, gone! "

ten laughed, standing up to take yuta's hand as he pressed a light kiss to it.

" my real name is chittaphon but i go by ten. for you, you can call me anything you'd like. "

yuta's jaw dropped and he fanned himself with his free hand.

" okay wow, i'm- how- "

i held in my laughter as yuta was left a blubbering mess as ten ran his thumb along yuta's hand.

" jae, is he here? "

my stomach flipped as i heard taeyong's voice.

yuta's eyes widened as he laced his fingers with ten's, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

" is that your daddy, i hear? "

when he finally entered the room, my heart stopped. his lilac-white hair fell softly over his forehead and his gentle smile only made it worse for me.

if yuta's eyes could fall out of his head, it would've happened. he watched in shock as taeyong walked over to me, possessively claiming me as his when he wrapped his arm around my waist, placing a kiss against my cheek causing my cheeks blush.

" i'm guessing you are yuta, it's lovely to finally meet my angel's best friend. "

taeyong shook yuta's hand and i had to hold in my laughter at how formal he was being.

" it is just as nice to meet you, holy shit jaehyun. how did you find all these hotties, what the hell? "

i decided to tell yuta how they even found me later when i wasn't around taeyong or NCT.

" so how long can you stay? "

yuta thought briefly at my question.

" well since it's the weekend, i can stay for about two days but i have to head back after. "

" great, you can stay with chittaphon, i'm sure he won't mind. "

yuta blushed as ten whispered something in his ear. he tried to play it off by asking taeyong a question.

" where's the rest of the group? "

" they are all at the other house. we have two. this one is for me since i'm the leader, i just let the guys come over anytime they want, they can hang out, i don't care. the other one is for them. but because i have jaehyun now, I think i might have to put limits on coming over anytime they want. "

i scrunched my nose, lightly hitting his chest at his comment as his deep laughter brought joy to my ears.

" i'm assuming you guys are dating? "

" well nothing's official yet- "

taeyong cut me off, smiling widely.

" nothing's official yet but everyone in NCT knows that he is mine. i haven't asked him yet, but i plan on it very very soon. it's the group's job to protect jaehyun from outside threats as well as mine. not only do i lead my group but i must protect my partner. in gangs, when the leader or anyone else in the group finds a lover and they complete the process of becoming official partners, if something were to happen to the their lover, they would feel it. feel every ounce of pain their lover is experiencing. if he were to die, i would too. "

my jaw dropped slightly. he had never told me that before. 

" and truly, i can't imagine life without him anymore. when we complete the bond of becoming lovers, i can feel his pain and sadness. if he's away from me and if someone were to hurt him or say kiss him against his will, i would feel it. he would feel my pain too. you almost become one in the process. if one of us were to be physically or mentally drained or hurt, the other would feel the exact same. "

i was in complete and utter shock, i had never known that.

" not only NCT will protect him, we have allies such as EXO and SEVENTEEN to name a few. it's also our job to protect them and their lovers. for example, EXO's leader junmyeon's partner is yixing who we must look after. SEVENTEEN's leader seungcheol has not found the right one yet but i know he will. "

i could tell yuta was thinking about something before he finally asked.

" so say if, in hypothetical terms, if ten and i were to become lovers, i would feel his pain if he happened to be experiencing it? "

taeyong nodded as ten smiled from ear to ear at yuta's question.

suddenly, taeyong's phone rang and he quickly answered it, his face changing to one of concern.

" i'll be right there. "

he hung up, sliding it back into his pocket.

" i'm really sorry but chittaphon and i have to go. sehun from EXO just called me, apparently a criminal wanted for being a rapist is after his lover, luhan and he needs help. it will be quick. 

ten visibly deflated at having to leave yuta. 

taeyong gave me a sympathetic look.

" i'm sorry. i'll be back in no time angel, okay? "

i nodded as he leaned in, pressing a short but meaningful kiss against my lips.

taeyong started walking to the door as ten held yuta in his arms, telling him he'd be back.

when they both finally walked out of the door, yuta and i pouted, and i dragged him to the couch.

" well i guess it's just you and me. "


End file.
